booths little boy
by Sophiexxxx12
Summary: about lance getting into trouble when hes grounded
1. bad morning

Involves spanking be warned

it was a normal day well so it would seem until booth heard a knock at his door "come in" lance sweets opend the door "hi booth" he said kind of nervously "hi kid" was the siple reply know he was sceard it hadnt been in trouble with booth for a bitknow but that was going to change soon.

"so whats up" he asked at first i dint say anything but he could tell something was wrong "tell me young man" lance looked up and down again he didnt know what to say so he just said sorry he asked lance what he was talking about until dr brenne walked in.

"hi bones " he said wondering why she had come in "hi booth did lance told you waht happend" she said dryly "no" he said "but i would like to know know sweet was practly sweating "lance hoggindgs and addt thought it would be funny to have an elastic band fight in the lab" booth narrowed his eyes at lance "im sorry " was all lance could say "not as sorry as your going to be little boy" lance gulepd

"lance go and wait out side why i talk to bones "yes sir" lance said trying to be respect full "that boy is in so much trouble " i know booth it was stupid and could have done damege to the lab but it didnt " bone said trying to defend sweets a little bit she did feel guilty because she had made the boy come up and tell booth himself "thats not the point bones he was grounded to his office "booth said "oh i didnt know "bones know understading why booth was so upset "what are you going to do " "make sure he cant sit dow for a long time "booth said "well good look " she said then left "thanx bones" booth shouted".

"in young man NOW" "didnt i tell you were grounded to your office for a week "booth asked "yes sir " "then why would yo disobay me " booth wanted to know why lance had been acting bad this last week "i dont know booth i just was borad i guss i will never do any thing like this agian " oh i know you wont im talking you home so you can pack a change of clothes your staying at mine tonight" he said then grabed lance by the arm takeing him to the car

once the were back botth looked at lance and said "room now" lance quikly ran to his room booth came up about five minuts later and said "ok look i know you was bored i understnd that but you could of come to me and helped me with the case " booth said lance looked down "i know im sorry" booth took a seat on the bed "ok lets get this over with " lance walked over to stand next to booth lose the slacks " once lance pushed his slacks of he then went over booths knee booth raised his hand and brought it down over and over and over again

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "when i say your grounded to your office i expect you to stay there do you understand "yes sir 2 was all lance could say SWAT SWAT SWAR SWAT SWAT SWAT "please booht know more" booth kept going until lance broke down into large sobs then his boxers were put back in place but left the pants of knowing that is woudnt be very comfertuble wereing them.

"im sorry" lance said "shh its okay i got you " booth siad holding lance close he then looked at lance sternly "dont you dare toch that bottom you deserve to feel that for a while lance nodded am going to make diner why do nt you take a nap leance nodding agian he got out of his tie and shirt and put a plain with top on booth said see you later and went to make diner


	2. fun family

Involves spanking be warned

it was a normal day well so it would seem until booth heard a knock at his door "come in" lance sweets opend the door "hi booth" he said kind of nervously "hi kid" was the siple reply know he was sceard it hadnt been in trouble with booth for a bitknow but that was going to change soon.

"so whats up" he asked at first i dint say anything but he could tell something was wrong "tell me young man" lance looked up and down again he didnt know what to say so he just said sorry he asked lance what he was talking about until dr brenne walked in.

"hi bones " he said wondering why she had come in "hi booth did lance told you waht happend" she said dryly "no" he said "but i would like to know know sweet was practly sweating "lance hoggindgs and addt thought it would be funny to have an elastic band fight in the lab" booth narrowed his eyes at lance "im sorry " was all lance could say "not as sorry as your going to be little boy" lance gulepd

"lance go and wait out side why i talk to bones "yes sir" lance said trying to be respect full "that boy is in so much trouble " i know booth it was stupid and could have done damege to the lab but it didnt " bone said trying to defend sweets a little bit she did feel guilty because she had made the boy come up and tell booth himself "thats not the point bones he was grounded to his office "booth said "oh i didnt know "bones know understading why booth was so upset "what are you going to do " "make sure he cant sit dow for a long time "booth said "well good look " she said then left "thanx bones" booth shouted".

"in young man NOW" "didnt i tell you were grounded to your office for a week "booth asked "yes sir " "then why would yo disobay me " booth wanted to know why lance had been acting bad this last week "i dont know booth i just was borad i guss i will never do any thing like this agian " oh i know you wont im talking you home so you can pack a change of clothes your staying at mine tonight" he said then grabed lance by the arm takeing him to the car

once the were back botth looked at lance and said "room now" lance quikly ran to his room booth came up about five minuts later and said "ok look i know you was bored i understnd that but you could of come to me and helped me with the case " booth said lance looked down "i know im sorry" booth took a seat on the bed "ok lets get this over with " lance walked over to stand next to booth lose the slacks " once lance pushed his slacks of he then went over booths knee booth raised his hand and brought it down over and over and over again

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "when i say your grounded to your office i expect you to stay there do you understand "yes sir 2 was all lance could say SWAT SWAT SWAR SWAT SWAT SWAT "please booht know more" booth kept going until lance broke down into large sobs then his boxers were put back in place but left the pants of knowing that is woudnt be very comfertuble wereing them.

"im sorry" lance said "shh its okay i got you " booth siad holding lance close he then looked at lance sternly "dont you dare toch that bottom you deserve to feel that for a while lance nodded am going to make diner why do nt you take a nap leance nodding agian he got out of his tie and shirt and put a plain with top on booth said see you later and went to make diner


End file.
